


"Mi papá puede machacar a tu papá... ¿Por qué están nuestros papás besándose?"

by Anhara



Series: Traducciones [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Pacific Rim References, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhara/pseuds/Anhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek y Stiles son padres solteros, y sus hijos intentan hacer que se peleen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mi papá puede machacar a tu papá... ¿Por qué están nuestros papás besándose?"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["My daddy can beat up your daddy...why are our daddies kissing?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499257) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> _Este trabajo esta creado para el disfrute privado del lector. La autora no da su permiso para que este trabajo sea compartido con o leído por la prensa públicamente, o nadie que trabaje en Teen Wolf, incluyendo pero sin limitarse a los actores, equipo técnico, escritores o productores. Tampoco da permiso para que este trabajo se comparta en webs tales como Goodreads, pagina destinada a trabajos publicados fuera de un fandom._  
>  ~
> 
> Originalmente publicado [aqui](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/87873350640/plz-write-the-fic-where-stiles-and-dereks-rival), e inspirado por [este comic](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/87869603345).

Hay un insistente tirón en la pierna de Derek. “¡Papá, papá!”

Derek cierra su libro con un suave ruido sordo, mirando a su hija. Su cara está llena de lágrimas, las mejillas rojas. Ya llevaban demasiado tiempo de Zoey jugado tranquilamente y de Derek leyendo su novela relajadamente. “¿Qué pasa, cariño?” pregunta. “¿Estas bien?”

“¡Tienes que ir a machacar al papá de Jamie!” dice insistentemente Zoey, señalando al cajón de arena donde acababa de estar jugando, donde un niño castaño sale corriendo. También llorando. Derek frunce el ceño. Juraría que hace cinco minutos oyó a Zoey decirle, “¡Jamie es mi nuevo mejor amigo!” porque los dos tenían muñecos de monstruos o algo, e inmediatamente habían decidido construir una ciudad de arena para destruirla juntos.

La figura de Gozilla (nueva de paquete, ¿de verdad, Zoey?) está tirada de lado en la arena, al lado de otro monstruo que supone es del otro niño.

“Zoey,” dice seriamente, y ve como su labio tiembla, abriendo más los ojos, y sí, ella sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo, porque Derek se levanta del banco sin ganas. “¿Qué ha pasado?”

Zoey sorbió, “Jamie me dijo que su monstruo es mejor que Gozilla porque es un,”—sniff sniff—“ALIEN”—se frota los ojos—“y ha destruido muchos más lugares, como Australia _y_ San Francisco _y_ México _y_ ¡Fil-i-pi-nas!” dice pisando fuerte en cada ‘y’.

Derek levanta una ceja mientras ella continua. “Y dijo que Gozilla no era un buen monstruo porque solo ha atacado Nueva York y Japón. Pero después le dije que Gozilla era mejor porque tiene un montón de películas,  y que si no dejaba que Gozilla fuera el monstruo líder entonces mi papá le pegaría una paliza a su papá.”

Derek siente como comienza una jaqueca. Frota sus sienes y le da la mano a Zoey. “Okay, cariño, obviamente vamos a tener una charla con Jamie y su padre, pero suena como que fuisteis desagradables los dos, y no puedo prometerte que vaya a pegarle a alguien…”

Derek pierde el hilo, porque reconoce al hombre caminando detrás del niño, ambos llevan franelas a juego. El hombre es atractivo, delgado y pálido, un poco despeinado y con gafas de pasta negra ancha, captura toda la atención de Derek cuando le saluda garbosamente.

Jamie camina justo hasta delante de Zoey y la mira fijamente. “¡Retira lo que dijiste de Otachi! ¡Es la mejor de los Kaiju! ¡O mi papá hará llorar al tuyo!”

Zoey le saca la lengua. “Bueno mi papá es más grande que el tuyo, ¡así que parece que es el TUYO el que va a llorar!”

Derek mantiene la vista al frente, y puede sentir sus mejillas arder, y el padre de Jamie se sonroja. Los lunares de su mejilla bailan ligeramente cuando sonríe, y Derek se siente cálido por dentro.

Los niños aún están gritándose. Jamie está diciendo algo sobre un cinturón negro, y entonces su padre le giña un ojo descaradamente a Derek.

Esto va a ser o hilarante u horrible.

Derek da un paso hacia delante, y el otro hombre hace lo mismo. Son casi de la misma altura, y se quedan mirando el uno al otro por un momento, Derek observando esos traviesos ojos ámbar. Enrosca las mangas de la franela y guarda sus gafas en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

“¡Sí! ¡Te vas a llevar lo tuyo!” dice Jamie lanzando un puño al aire.

“Niños, os voy a enseñar una manera fantástica de resolver un conflicto,” dice Derek, y Zoey asiente con determinación.

Los dos adoptan una posición de lucha durante tres segundos antes de que Derek se inclina hacia él, tumbándole hacia atrás y capturando sus labios en un ardiente beso. Olvida durante un segundo que tienen público cuando una mano se abre paso hasta su pelo y una lengua roza sus labios, hasta que escucha un coro de “EWW, ASQUEROSO.”

Derek se aparta del beso, y los dos se ponen a reír. “Zoey, ¿recuerdas cómo te dije que quería que conocieras al amigo especial de papi?” le dice a su hija. “Este es Stiles.”

Zoey y Jamie se miran sorprendidos y después a sus padres.

“¿Quieres decir que _este_ es el Derek del que me llevas hablando las dos últimas semanas?” dice Jamie, mirando a Stiles.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Sip,” sonríe, agarrando de la mano a Derek y apretando. “Teníamos pensado en presentaros oficialmente este viernes, pero esto era demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar.”

Él luce tan adorable sonriendo de esa forma tan ridícula que Derek tiene que besarle de nuevo, dándole un rápido pico pero Stiles responde entusiasmado, besándole de vuelta hasta que Jamie hace una mueca de arcada.

Zoey está poniendo mala cara. “Los adultos son raros,” dice.

“Sí,” responde Jamie. “¿Quieres terminar de construir nuestra Nueva York de arena?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo! Puedes encontrarme en tumblr [aqui](http://worldofwolvesandpalehumans.tumblr.com/) y a la autora original [aqui](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/).


End file.
